Problem: Alicia has $n$ candies, where $n$ is a positive integer with three digits. If she buys $5$ more, she will have a multiple of $8$. If she loses $8$, she will have a multiple of $5$. What is the smallest possible value of $n$?
Answer: The given information can be expressed by the congruences \begin{align*}n+5\equiv 0\pmod 8 \quad\implies\quad& n\equiv 3\pmod 8,\\n-8\equiv 0\pmod 5 \quad\implies\quad& n\equiv 3\pmod 5.\end{align*}Since $\gcd(5,8)=1$, the above congruences imply $n\equiv 3\pmod{40}$. This also implies the original congruences so $n$ is of the form $3+40m$ for an integer $m$. The first few positive integers of that form are $3,43,83,123$. Thus $\boxed{123}$ is the smallest such number with three digits.